The invention relates to a stand for supports of swivel panels, swivel pockets, swivel sleeves or the like.
A stand of the abovementioned type which comprises an angled sheet-metal plate and of which the legs form an angle of less than 90xc2x0 is known (DURABLE, Catalogue 950, page 109). The shorter of the two legs forms the foot of the stand, while the longer leg is provided, at its top and bottom ends, with fittings having pivot bearings for the swivel panels or the like. The width of the sheet-metal plate and the number of fittings depends on the number of swivel panels which are to be accommodated in each case.
Another known stand comprises a cast foot to which a comparatively short leg of an angled sheet-metal plate is screwed (DURABLE, Catalogue 950, page 109). The larger of the two legs is also provided in this case, in turn, with fittings having pivot bearings.
In both the cases described, the number of swivel panels determines the dimensions of the stand or of the parts forming the stand. In practice, this means that the outlay for producing the stands and for storing the same is undesirably high.
The object of the invention is to provide a stand of the type in question which is constructed in the manner of a modular system and allows its accommodating capacity to be changed cost-effectively. This object is achieved by a stand which is characterized according to the invention in that it comprises two side parts and at least one intermediate part connected to said side parts in a releasable manner, each intermediate part being assigned in each case one support.
The stand according to the invention provides the advantage that its width can easily be varied by the use of a greater or lesser number of intermediate parts and can thus be adapted to the number of swivel panels or the like which are to be accommodated.
It has proven particularly advantageous in this case if the intermediate parts are configured such that they are suitable for accommodating supports which can also be used as wall-mounted supports.
Further details and features of the invention can be gathered from the subclaims and from the following description of a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention illustrated in the attached drawing.